


learn your lesson

by ribroast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blowjobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bratty Lance (Voltron), Cock Warming, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Kinky, M/M, Name-Calling, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Top Keith (Voltron), handjobs, lance is screwed LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast
Summary: Lance is a bad boy, so Keith teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	learn your lesson

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first nsfw post so go easy on me lol.  
> tumblr: ribroast

The bar they’re at is collectively the loudest place Lance has ever been in. And he’s been to a LOT of loud places. Birthday parties and Parades. Keith’s bedroom.   
Speaking of Keith, he’s leaning over the table so he can hear what Shiro is saying, his eyebrows furrowed and he’s nodding like what Shiro is saying is serious. It probably isn’t, just Keith being stoic. He looks good like that anyway. His work button down has the two top buttons popped and he’s still wearing his work slacks and shoes, his ass practically popping and the cuffs of his shirt making his hands seem monstrous.

His stomach slowly stirs with warmth like it has been for the past ten minutes, and he knows he shouldn’t be thinking about his boyfriend like this in front of their friends, but his dick has a mind of its own.

He eyes the rest of his friends to see if anyone’s picked up on his dirty intentions and they all seem perfectly normal. Allura’s chatting up a storm with Hunk next to Shiro, her manicured nails wrapped neatly around a martini with no garnish- just like Allura likes it. Pidge is sitting next to Hunk and in the center of the semi-circle plush booth, meaning she has no way of escaping. She’s scribbling something down and every once in a while she glances up to listen to Allura’s passionate ranting, smirking and dropping a comment every once in a while.

“I agree. I think it’s pretty ridiculous that she got fired for making a calculation in the computers when he faxed the documents to a completely different location.” Keith scoffed to Lance’s right, and Lance smirks to himself, his heart quickening when his boyfriend glances at him and back to Shiro. 

“Let’s fool around in the bathroom.” Lance whispers in Keith’s ear and just as he expects, Keith stiffens, probably trying his best to look like he’s paying attention to Shiro but failing.

“Unlike you, I’m actually having an interesting conversation right now. Can you wait?” Keith mumbles, tilting his head so he can give a little glare.

Lance huffs at that, biting his lip, his hands feeling shakier then they were a few minutes ago.

  
“You’re no fun.” Lance pouts, and Keith rolls his eyes and smiles, turning back to Shiro who didn’t even notice Keith had checked out of their conversation.  
No way. Lance was not gonna give up yet. If he was gonna reel Keith in he was gonna have to give him a little preview.  
  


Lance’s head drifted across the small space of faux red leather in the plushy booth and settled on Keith’s left thigh, relaxed. He idles his hand at the bottom of the thigh for a second, so Keith does end up punching him out of surprise or something, and lets his hand slowly drift up the inner seam of his slacks, Keith’s thigh muscle tensing when he full on squeezes- the flesh soft but firm.

“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.” Keith growls in Lance’s ear and Lance giggles softly.  
  


The thought of Keith dragging him home and punishing him, however Keith pleases made Lance’s own cock begin to fill out, and he has to be reminded of the task at hand.   
  


“Adam and I have really considered investing. It’s really popular right now and I’m sure we’d make some good money off it.” Shiro comments on whatever the two brothers are talking about, and Keith hums, abruptly grunting and when Lance’s hand rests on Keith’s bulge and gently squeezes, probably sending Keith into a minor episode of ecstasy.  
“Keith? You ok there?” Shiro raises a brow, and Lance glances to Keith, his expression carefully blank, like one tilted smile or one dazed look could expose them, what they were doing, right in front of their friends and Keith’s brother. 

He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing and he nodded.

  
“Yes I’m fine. My stomach hurt for a moment there. It’s really...infuriating.” Keith glared knives at a smug looking Lance who was pretending to read the menu idly.  
  


He knew Keith was angry. It was terrifyingly exhilarating. The fact that Keith couldn’t do anything to stop him right now, that he was slowly in zipping his slacks with one hand, the large menu hiding the movement of his arm, the fact that Lance was tapping teasingly at Keith’s head that was being strangled by his boxers, pre cum staining the blue fabric. That infuriated Keith. He probably wanted to smack Lance at this point. But there was nothing he could do but just sit there and try not to look like he was going to cream his pants. It was glorifying for Lance to have this type of control of the situation. That Keith was scared they were going to be Caught. It was thrilling being so bad, knowing that he was probably going to get spanked and fucked so hard into the mattress tonight he won’t be able to walk tomorrow.

Lance eventually wrestled Keith’s length out of his boxers, the waist band dully snapping at his balls, making Keith slightly flinch, an irritated grunt. Lance softly thumbed the slit, almost moaning himself when more precum beaded slowly at the tip. Keith’s thighs clenched and Lance chuckled, glancing up from his menu to observe his friends. No one had noticed, and he smiled at Allura who had looked up from her conversation, waved across the table, as his hand slowly traveled down Keith’s shaft, his long finger pads pressing against the firm meat and making Keith softly breathe.  
  


No one seemed to have noticed, and he quickened his pace, his grip soft at the base, almost tantalizing but tightening as he reached the head, strangling it so it was probably almost purple from the pressing of aching to release. It was Keith’s favorite, and Jesus was Lance good at it. He knew Keith was growing closer and closer because his once hesitant and strained thighs had relaxed and his hips were ever so subtly canting up into Lance’s fist.  
  


“You don’t seem so hesitant now.” Lance puffed in Keith’s ear, and he guffawed, rolling his eyes and listening to Shiro talk more about his mysterious investment.   
  


Lance stopped moving his arm more obviously and singled out his wrist, shalllowly bobbing up and down and up and down, ever so often massaging the spongy head and making Keith softly growl, he was obviously enjoying this heavily. Lance imagines the reward he was going to get later. Or the punishment. Lance would willingly take both!Keith was close now, his once clean and small can’t had become a bit more desperate now, and Lance has subtly move his leg across Keith’s bouncing thighs to get him to calm the fuck down, because Shiro pauses talking and conerningly raises his brows.

“Keith- are you ok? You’re really fidgety-“

“THAT’S IT.” Keith practically yells, and it makes Lance's head jump back from Keith's throbbing cock. 

Keith raising his voice is like a shot of something strong. It's intimidating and burns but it feels so good and leaves you jumpy. Keith, as subtly as he can- stuffs his rock hard cock back in his pants zips and buttons them up, standing up and grabbing Lance by the forearm, who's heart is already eagerly racing. 

"I just forgot, Lance and I have business to tend to and need to take care of that. We'll talk to you guys later." Keith doesn't even stay to finish his sentence or gauge his friends reactions, just drags Lance through the thick crowd of diverse people and out the fogged glass door into the cool night. 

"Wow, you barely lasted-" Lance was cut off when he was shoved into the wall, his thin wrists slammed against the brick and Keith's pelvis grinding deliciously with his own, a growl leaving his throat. 

"You little bitch. You think you can get away with touching me and public and think I won't fuck you on that table in there?" Keith hisses, and Lance whimpers when he attacks Lance's neck with a teasing bite that angers on is skin, even when Keith pulls back and guides him by the wrist down the street. 

Keith doesn't say anything for the rest of the walk to their car, and Lance smugly doesn't know if he should push it and pester him or be a good little sub and shut up.

.....

What is he talking about? Of course he's gonna pester Keith. 

"So. What's our business?" Lance presses, resting his chin on Keith's bouncing shoulder, his breath making Keith almost shiver. 

Their car is in a dark lot, and when they get closer Lance whines. He doesn't know if it's because he's afraid or excited. 

Lance goes to be in the drivers seat, but when a hard smack on his ass and a shove to the right side of the car, he ends up in the passengers, with a red face and a tingling ass. 

"You, were a little shit, so here's what you're gonna do." Keith locked the car, and turned toward him, an angry gaze making Lance's heart quicken.

Keith is so fucking handsome that it practically stuns him when he smirks, a sliver of white teeth poking through his pink lips and making his scar on his cheek curl slightly. 

"You're gonna open up your pretty little hole on the drive back to our house, so when we get inside I can just shove my cock in you, and fuck you until you bleed." Keith calmly states, and that _really_ gets Lance's dick jumping, a strangled moan falling out of his throat. 

Keith leans over to reach into the glove compartment and pulls out a small bottle of lube, the sound of the cap opening making Lance's dick twitch, precut seeping out of the pink slit. Lance doesn't hesitate to pull down his pants so the only thing on is his pretty blue jockstrap, and he hears Keith groan at the sight of the thick white band strangling the tan curves of Lance's narrow hips and cupping the bottoms of his delicious, honey brown ass. The dick compartment is a pretty blue. Keith had picked it out for him himself, whispering in his ear that he'd love to open him up while he is wearing it. Lance giggled agreed, and that wish of Keith's came true the second it came in the mail. Lance knew well what he was doing, the effect he had on his boyfriend. 

Keith doesn't wait any longer, though Lance can tell he's struggling to take his eyes off of him. The car jerkily backs out of the awkward parking spot, and Lance's fastens his seatbelt, leaning as far as the confining polyester can take him, until his head is resting on the polyester, turned to his boyfriend who is probably having a lot of trouble keeping his eyes on the steering wheel. Lance's long fingers brush against the dimple above his ass, and he uses it as a guiding point to run them down his crease until he's parting his ass cheeks with his pointer and ring finger. He moans softly as his middle finger dips down to brush against his puckered asshole, and he maneuvers his other hand behind his back with the bottle of lube, thankfully not missing his fingers.

He coats them with the liquid generously, until they're probably shining sheerly overtime they pass under a streetlight, and he gets back to work. He's tentative first, and careful. He knows Keith is going to be rough with him tonight, which Lance is pretty eager about, but he isn't looking to rip his taint or whatever. He's so tight he has to actively loosen himself in order to squeeze the first knuckle of his finger in, and eventually when the hot flesh around him glasses, he fully slides his finger in, quivering at the tingling feeling of something inside him. 

His dick jumped once he began to slowly yet gradually pump a finger, and he daringly added another, his eyes focused on Keith the whole time, who was sporting a still rock hard dick that Lance was aching for at this point. He was so sexy, just sitting there while his slutty boyfriend fucks himself on his fingers next to him in his car. Probably getting lube all over his seats. Lance gasps when his now three fingers reach a deeper part of his ass, pressing against his prostate and causing a pump of pure edged pleasure to rush up his spine. His eyes roll to the back of his head with an " _uhnnn_ " and Keith curses under his breath, his eyes only darting momentarily to focus back on the road. Lance, propped up with his ass pushed out, looking absolutely wrecked was Keith's favorite picture. It oddly stroked a chord of endearment inside him, and he relished in not only the warm and fuzzy feeling in his cock, but also the thrill of being in love in his heart. 

By the time Keith finally pulled into the parking garage, Lance was four fingers stuffed and almost at his breaking point. His eyes glazed, his fingers probably pruned and his dick so hard the head was beginning to tint purple from the extreme pressure. Keith parks the car, the vibrating that one was stimulating Lance gone as well as the comfy butt warmer. 

"Out. Pull your pants up." Keith demanded, not bothering to stay behind and help Lance. He eventually figured out that Lance liked being thrown around a little bit, bossed and jostled until he was on the edge, summing in thick strings that dried on his stomach grotesquely until he showered, flecking his pretty brown skin with bright white flecks of cum. 

Keith's dick jumped at the thought, and by the time he was at the elevator, Lance was limping behind him, into the elevator and into Keith's side. Tears stained his face messily and he shakily giggled when Keith slid his hand out from his slack pocket into Lance's pants. 

"ohhhhhh yes Keith," Lance mumbled when Keith's larger fingers stirred his whorled hole like a some sort of pocket, before dipping three fingers in, making Lance feel like he was practically stuffed with five, the rim of his asshole clinging to his fingers like it was their job to, as he slowly pumped Lance, his knees shaking as he tucks his head into Keith's shoulder. He's on truly thin ice right about now, doesn't know if he'll last even to get to Keith's apartment.

"Almost there baby." Keith mumbles, and Lance blushes at the adorable nick name, sighing angrily when Keith's hand just yet again misses his prostate _purposely._

Keith chuckles lightly as the door opens, and they both don't know whether to be happy or sad that no one is waiting for them in the modern apartment hall. 

"Aw, are you upset because I won't give you what I want?" Keith pushes his hand further into Lance's quivering ass, guiding him down the hall and quickening his pace, making Lance shiver and jolt all over the place like a rag doll come to life. The pinpricks of sheer heat and tingling pleasure almost enough to make him collapse when Keith fumbles with the apartment key with his unoccupied hand. 

He finally gets the door open, and Lance squeals in excitement when Keith removes his hand and just hikes Lance over his shoulder, closing the door and flipping the lock, the movement somehow incredibly sensual. Keith growls and he practically storms into the bedroom, tossing Lance on the bed like he's the weight of a pillow and already going to rip off his slacks and button down, looking up and his mouth slightly opening in surprise, because Lance is fully naked now just miles of caramel and ocean blue eyes. Keith grins maliciously, thinking of how hard he's gonna fuck Lance, and he peels off his boxers, climbing onto the bed and pushing Lance down, grabbing his legs and ripping them towards him, until Lance's hips are resting on the meat of Keith's thighs. 

"Ohhh yes god Keith _please_ ," Lance whimpers when Keith doesn't hesitate in grabbing the bigger bottle of lube off of his bedside table and drizzling his dick like a fucking hot dog. 

He sighs at the faint suckling feeling on his hung cock when he circles the rim and pushes it in slightly, then pulling out, making Lance sob, his long legs wrapping around Keith's torso. 

Keith positions himself so his cock is balancing on Lance's rim, leaning over him until they're staring at each other. Lance, even in this moment where his hair is ruffled and his blue eyes are clouded, his gorgeous. He weakly smiles, and reaches his hands to wrap around Keith's neck. 

"What do you want Lance? You're gonna have to tell me." Keith whispered, leaning down until his lips are hovering over Lance's. The intense stirring in his stomach when Lance's cool breath flutters against his lips has him holding back his verge to douche all over Lance right now. 

Lance whimpers, screwing his eyes shut when Keith sinks in ever so slightly, yet to pull out to Lance's dismay. 

"Fine! Fine, Fine. Fuck me. Please, god if you don't fuck me right now I'm gonna- OH!" Lance wheezes when Keith fully slides in, 8 inches and all right up Lance's ass and stuffing him like a teddy bear. 

He turns to gush, the overbearing feeling of Keith's cock inside him almost to much to be completely in the moment for. Keith grins, leaning down and passionately kissing a dazed Lance, who's hands grip his hair and legs cling to his torso desperately. 

Keith slowly pulls back and delves back inside Lance's tight tunnel, moaning at the overbearing squeezing and vacuum like feeling working around his cock, Lance's ass taking him so well. He speeds up, his hips moving faster to a medium pac which has Lance moaning wantonly at every thrust, his eyes rolled back into his head and a small open mouthed smile just an exit and entrance now for moaning and Keith's cock. (Eventually.)

Keith grins, knowing he could do even better than that, and he goes even faster, his heavy balls slapping against the globes of Lance's ass and he's beginning to yell, his fingers pull at Keith's hair, and digging their talons into his pale shoulders. 

Lance moans in approval, bucking hips up to meet Keith's girthy length that's squelching loudly every time it hits home and thumps against Lance's prostate, waves of pleasure making Lance's toes curl uncontrollably.

"Fuck Lance, I'm getting close.." Keith moans, and Lance doesn't even reply, just nodding his head all over the place, drool pooling at the corner of his lip as he beginning to jump off the mattress when Keith reaches a new speed, the hollow smacks now so fast, Lance's ass stinging so badly as Keith's thighs smack into them over and over against, his humongous cock drilling into Lance repeatedly and leaving him screaming. 

A groan rips out of Keith and he pulls out, backing away and flipping Lance over, who yelps and props himself up on weak forearms and shaky knees, his fluttering hole pink. Keith grins, shoving his cock head back inside of it's home and mounting Lance, beginning to jackrabbit him and sending him jolting forward repeatedly, moaning so loudly they'll probably get a noise complaint. But it doesn't matter, because Keith's cock his spearing Lance's prostate over and over again, and he feels like his insides are a fucking xylophone because overtime his head runs over his prostate it's like a burst of pleasure that leaves him screaming. 

Keith laughs when Lance begins to sob, finishing off a purple hickey he had marked on the side of Lance's neck leaning back so he's standing on his knees. 

He grabs Lance's hips and fucks himself into them, going nuts, faster than he's ever gone until he feels like his whole body is vibrating, his feet are curling and Lance's thick ass is bouncing on his cock so fast it ripples aggressively, and Lance's forearms collapse so he's moaning like a little bitch into the bedding.

" _Oh fuck, oh fuck yes yes yes yes yes! Right there, oh fuck **KEITH**_!" Lance yells, and then he's shaking as if he's being electrocuted and he's spewing buckets of white cum, that spill over his thighs and onto the bedding, making Keith keel over and growl into his ear, getting his last few thrusts in before the familiar and intense tingling in his stomach sends him reeling, summing so hard he shakes violently and he lets out an embarrassing grunt, collapsing on top of a heaving Lance. He fills him up like a custard donut, leaking voluntarily out of his weeping cock and into Lance's already crammed ass.

Lance giggles absent mindedly, and he reaches out behind him for Keith's hand. Keith glad takes it, bringing it up to his face and pressing soft kisses to it. 

"You were so good baby.." Keith yawned, inching his way up until his face is awkwardly tilting down into the duvet over Lance's right shoulder. 

Lance turns to Keith, a gooey smile adorning his sweaty face, lashes clumped together with tears of pleasure and pink cheeks.

"I love you," Lance croons, leaning closer until they're sharing a soft kiss, their lips softly pressing against each other and pulling back softly, so Keith can smile against his flushed lips, sitting up and slowly pulling out. 

Lance sighs softly at the empty feeling, but it's soon remedied when Keith flips I'm over and topples onto him, securing him into a practical bear hug. He sighs into Lance's neck, before pressing a kiss over his hickies. 

"God, I love you too. Even though your little act you pulled earlier was fucking embarrassing!" Keith pulled back to shoot a glare at a smug Lance, who laughed.

"It's not like anyone fucking saw or anything!" Lance laughed, his hands traveling up Keith's shoulders to wrap around his neck. 

Keith rolled his eyes, sighing. 

His lips upturn slightly and something in Lance's chest squirms spastically when Keith's dark violet eyes drip into lavender. 

_Dios_. Lance thinks, and he giggles, playing with Keith's messy mullet, wrapping his fingers around his horrific dead ends. 

"Pizza?" Keith asks, and Lance groans, nodding. 

"jesus, yes. No that I don't love being stuffed by your cock, but-"

"Lance!" Keith turns red, looking away from him and sitting up. 

"Awww! Are embarrassed because I'm talking about us fucking?" Lance cooed, and Keith growled, flipping him off and sliding off the bed. 

"It's weird when we're in non-sexual situations. Like at a bar with our friends." Keith teased, looking back at him before grabbing his bathrobe and wrapping it around is toned body. 

"I'm taking a shower. Feel free to join me." Keith grinned, walking out of the room and leaving Lance breathless on the bed. 

God, he never thought he would be here. That he would have an amazing boyfriend who he had amazing sex with and was kind. That he'd have oblivious ass friends. Lance chuckled at that last thought. His ears perked up when he heard the pipes groan and the shower start, and he scrambled out of the bed to join his hot boyfriend in the shower.

Yeah, Lance felt like he definitely learned his lesson on this one. 

If he wants amazing, rough sex, he's gonna have to go the extra mile for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck I'm FINALLY done. my back is killing me. if you enjoyed this, be prepared, because I have a lot more up my sleeve.  
> alright, i'm gonna go watch ponyo. peace out!


End file.
